Allen's decision
by Lucy Moon-Walker
Summary: Lucy is Allen Walker's girlfriend and has been keeping a secret from him for a while now. Will she tell him or will something happen that she wasn't expecting. but 14 years later, her daughter Suki goes into a coma. and Allen has a dream/nightmare thing, will he choose his fiance over his daughter? AllenXOC. plot line might be a little like Clannad, it is not ment to be! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1 Lavi

**i do not own -man but I own Lucy Moon **

It was late at night Lucy knew that and she could not go to sleep. She got up thinking that maybe a shower might do her some good, so she got some different pajamas and underwear. When she got in the shower the water felt nice on her tired face. She started to think how to tell Allen that she was pregnant, she had been pushing it off for moths and before she knew it she was about five months along. The only people that knew were Lenalee and Kanda, she didn't mean for Kanda to know but he was eavesdropping when she told Lenalee. Lenalee had been pushing her to tell Allen about the baby ( when she thought about the baby she wrapped her arms around her stomach) but she couldn't work up the courage to tell him. Because what would happen if Allen didn't want the baby and she would have to rise it by herself.

Lavi woke up to the sound of running water, he looked at his clock on the night stand it was twenty after eleven. He thought who could be taking a shower at this time so he got up to see who it was. When he got to the showers he knocked on three door, but no answer so he opened the door. He saw a blurred figure through the shower curtain and he could see that it was a girl, he looked harder it was Lucy. He cleared his throat, she gasped and sank into the tub. She asked who was there, me said Lavi.

Lucy was furious, he had the nerve to walk in on a girl while she was showering! She calmed downed slightly, why are you here? she asked, I heard the water running so I thought I would check it out... (he paused for a second) I knocked and you didn't answer so maybe you had fallen and had hit your head. Ok it was hard to be mad at him for that be she had a secret to keep, well now that you know that I'm okay you can lea, she never finished her sentence for at that moment she through up.

Lavi knew that she had thrown up but he didn't know why, he know she wasn't sick, she was her usually perky self, but for the last couple of months she was acting a bit different. So unless... No she couldn't be. Are you okay? he got closer to the shower which was still going, he didn't want to get too close, cause he knew that if he got to close he would get killed later. Yeah I'm okay, she replied. Are you? Lavi asked. Yes, was her reply, let me get dressed and I'll tell you.

It took her about three minutes to get out. And she told Lavi everything, about being five months along, about not being able to tell Allen and about how she was afraid that she might have to rise it alone. Lavi said she would not have to rise it alone even if Allen says it's to big of a responsibility you have the rest of us! That was to much for her, she broke down she started sobbing on Lavi's shoulder. He picked her up and carried her to her room.

When Lucy woke up the next day she was in her room, and she remembered the nights events. She decided that this was the day that she would tell Allen about the baby.

**i hope you liked it its my first fanfic **

**I'll try to updated it at least every two days**


	2. Chapter 2 will you

**Small note this takes place in the future so their both 18yrs. **

She was walking to the eating hall. When she got in she looked for a white haired figured. She spotted him, eating as usual. She giggled then realized that she was hungry herself, so she asked Jerry for some miso soup.

She walked over to where Allen was sitting. Hey nice to see you, she said, how was the mission I forgot to asked. It was ok, he said, it wasn't all that much fun, because you weren't there. She blushed, she snapped out of her thoughts on how cute her boyfriend was, but then again he was adorable,she shook herself, she had to tell him. I have something to tell you, she said.

I have something to ask you, he said.

Can you come with me in private, ask Lucy. Sure I think it's better if it is anyway, said Allen.

Off they went, Allen was walking behind, he had never fully appreciated how pretty her hair was, how it changes from brown to red. She stopped half way to her room so they where in the hall, she then turned around. She was blushing. I um I'm... Uh, her face was red, I'm pregnant! She nearly screamed it out.

Lucy looked up, the face of her lover, Allen? She was staring at his face which was blank. Hello you okay, she asked.

I should be asking you that, he said somewhat historically.

I'm fine it doesn't sound like you aren't though, she said concerned.

Just peachy, he said, while looking at her stomach

Hello, she said trying to get back his attention (this didn't work so she keep talking), I'm fine and about five months along, this caught his attention,

five months you've been pregnant for five months and haven't told me till know, Said Allen looking mad.

I couldn't, she took a deep breath, I've been trying but I couldn't find the courage and last night while I was talking with Lavi and I found it.

Oh so you told Lavi that you were pregnant, but not the father! He shouted.

Wait you don't get it!, she was starting to panic she had never seen this side of him.

Oh yeah what don't I get, it's obvious that you wanted Lavi to be the father!

No I don't because I... LOVE YOU! There I said it I love you Allen Walker!

He was going to interrupt her but as soon the words she said sank in, his face turned furiously pink.

I love you, Allen I have always have and always will till my dying breath I will love you! There was a pink tinge to her cheeks but she was serious

Allen had calm down now, I know that you do, he said almost in a whisper, Lucy I love you too!, so (he got down on one knee), she put her hands over her mouth, (Allen put his hand in his pocket and drew out a small black velvet box and opened it, inside there was this gorgeous gold ring with an oval shaped diamond in the center with small gleaming sapphires circling it). Lucy Moon will you do the extraordinary honor of being my wife?

**I love cliffhangers don't you well it'll be updated by tomorrow if not later tonight we'll just have to see**

**Does Lucy say yes or is she still to upset about Allen's outburst? **

**... I don't own -man, I own Lucy Moon though she's my OC **


	3. Chapter 3 Yes

**Again do not own -man :-( wish I did though) I do own Lucy Moon **

Lucy Moon will you do the extraordinary honor of being my wife?

Yes, she said, yes of course I will!

Since they were closer to her room they went there. Allen picked her up (bridal style). He was so happy that he could just...

Before either of them knew it they were in Lucy's room and on her bed,

Stop we can't think of the baby, she said enjoying it anyway.

Oh come on, he said (pulling her shirt down her shoulders), just for a bit?

Okay just a bit, she replied, but nothing too serious I would prefer not to have a miscarriage.

Fine fine, he said, while nipping her shoulder.

She pulled her head back, you know this reminds me of that night.

Ha, he laughed, yeah me to, but this time we can't have as much fun this time.

You know we should start thinking of names, she said.

Yeah, but not right now, he whispered, he grabbed her face and kissed her.

She was trying to push him off, she couldn't she was having to much fun.

There was a knock on the door, they broke apart looking at it, Lenalee's voice came through,

Lucy are you in there, are you alright? She asked sounding a little muffled, Lucy got up from her bed, pulling her shirt up,

Yeah I'm alright, she said as a reply while opening the door, Lenalee stepped in and spotted Allen still sitting on her bed. Did you tell him? She asked Lucy,

Yeah and look what I got as an answer, she said while putting up her blue left hand, showing the beautiful ring on it.

Lenalee gasped putting her hands over her mouth. And what did you say!?

Yes, of course! Lucy said to her best friend.

Lenalee turned to Allen in awe, I didn't think you had it in you, she said exasperated,

Hehe, he laugh, neither did I.

It had been a couple of days since their conversation. Lucy had been in a wonderful mood, same as Allen. Lucy had started showing her baby bump, which she had been hiding. At this point almost everyone knew about her and Allen. The scientist guys could not talk in front of her, without stuttering, blushing, and shaking knees. Her parasitic type of innocence did not help with the cravings. She and Allen were now sleeping in the same room. Komui had said that they had to be together and said that Lucy and Allen would not have any more missions, and he gave them the biggest bedroom. So everyone was helping to get all of their belongings in there, but until then they said she and Allen could not go in. So she was walking around trying to find Allen. She finally found him in the training room. He was having a "mock" battle with Yuu (Kanda), she had always called him Yuu because it annoyed him, so every time he called Allen beansprout, she would say something like this: Allen desu Yuu! (its Allen, Yuu!). Well at either point the "mock" battle those two were having, was a battle of Innocence, so Kanda was fighting with his Mugen and Allen was fighting with his crown clown sword mode. It was evenly matched if you don't count that Allen only had one arm. This was interesting the first ten minutes then she started getting sleepy and before she knew it she was dozing off. She had a wonderful dream it was about 5yrs. In the future, they (Allen, Lucy,and a little girl) were sitting on a hilltop having a picnic, the girl (whom she assumed that she was her daughter) she had inherited her dad's white hair, her mom's blue eyes, and it was apparent that she did have Innocence because it was parasitic, about her entire left side except right under her left eye was a light purple. Then because she was so focused on her daughter that she didn't realized that she was pregnant again. She was woken up by Lenalee who was shaking her,

It's ready, she said smiling, Lucy smiled back.

Oi! Allen, she yelled trying to get his attention, he turned around, she smiled, he had understand what she meant.


	4. Chapter 4 BaKanda

**There** is some swearing in this chapter just to warn you  
I do not own this awesome anime but Lucy I do own.

Two months had passed since the news. Her and Allen's new room had an extra room in it that was turned into the baby's room. Lucy and Allen were at an agreement that if the baby was a girl her name would be Suki which means loved one and if it was a boy the name would be Katsu which means victory. Lucy was now seven months along, and had been stuck in the Dark Order for two months and was going crazy. She had already threatened Komui that if he made anything dangerous while her child was still below the age of seven, she would make sure that nobody would see him again. She had done everything on her to do list that wasn't shopping or anything like that, and she was bored. So she had decided that today she was going to sneak out but just for and hour or so.

She was about to sneak out when Timcampy came up to her and landed on her head, she decided that she would take him with her. (little did she knew that leaving the Dark Order that day would be one of the worst mistakes of her life). She had succeeded in getting out the front door, and out to the village. She breathed a sigh of relief and joy, her stomach had almost doubled in size in the last two months, so walking from the Dark Order to the village had taken a lot out of her.

She saw this baby shop that she had past several times before but had never entered it. When she did, she could see that it was full of pregnant women, and adorable baby things, but not knowing if the baby was a boy or girl she just bought a bunch of yellow newborn baby outfits. She payed for them and then exited the shop. She went to the edge of the village and went into the forest to take a nap, she found a very old tree and fell asleep under it.

When she woke up Tikki Mykk was staring into her face.

Wh...what...are you doing, she managed to stutter.

Nothing, he replied, just (he pointed to her stomach) that it seems that your unborn child is an Innocence carrier. He grabbed her right wrist pulling her up, you'll be coming with me, he said.

I don't have to go anywhere with you!, she shouted, while her left arm transformed into a scythe. She felt a jolt of pain up and down her torso, she gasped, and her arm reverted back to normal.

It seems as though you can't active your Innocence, Tikki said tauntingly.

She started coughing, you know something Tikki, your an asshole! She shouted to the Noah standing in front of her trying to kick him.

I don't care at the moment, Tikki said calmly but tick marks appeared on his head and hands, you'll be coming with me, so come quietly, he said.

No way in hell! She shouted, but the Noah picked her up, she started kicking and screaming, hoping that someone would hear her.

Tim, tell Allen and the rest that Tikki's taken me, she shouted at the yellow golem. And he went off.

Tikki, let me go you damn asshole! She keep shouting.

Wait let me get this right, Tikki said after walking for a while, the baby in your womb growing right now, its father is Allen, he asked about to start laughing.

Yeah so what, she replied, he is fun!

Tikki burst out laughing, the innocent poker boy is the father!, no way! I don't believe you!

Believe me or not, she said, Allen Walker is the father! She said proudly.

About the entire way there Tikki keep bursting out laughing. When they finally got there, Tikki let Lucy down and held onto her wrists. When they got in, Tikki had thrown her into a cell in the basement.

You stay there, he said, I'll be back with Rhode.

When he did return, he did have Rhode with him.

See I told you, Tikki said talking to Rhode, I told you that she was pregnant.

Hmm..., Rhode was looking at her, you took away my Allen!, she shouted at the exorcist in front of her, you evil wench! She said under her breath.

Not my fault that he choose me, Noah!, Lucy shouted at the two people in front of her (mainly at Rhode), at any point, she said buying for time, you stole his first kiss! She pointed out to Rhode.

So, said the female Noah, I wanted to do that!

He's good at kissing ain't he, said Lucy taunting Rhode, to bad you were the one that kissed him cause when he uses his tongue its so much more fun!

Rhodes gray face was turning red, so what if I did kiss him first.

Oh nothing, said Lucy, cause he wasn't the one that was ready, so there was no fun in it.

(Tikki had been watching the two girls arguing and was trying hard not to laugh)

Well since your a Noah, said the only Exorcist in the room, you can't be with him anyway.

Huh, since when did me being a Noah, said the Noah, mean I can't be with him?!

Because of the whole 14th thing a couple of years ago, made me realize that Noah blood, as much as I do not want to admit it, passes through his veins, so he is kinda like your second uncle or something like that, said the exorcist. (:-p to all you AllenXRhode fans).

Mean while back at the Dark Order, Tim was trying to find someone, anyone. He finally found someone, Allen. He flew headlong into Allen,

Ow, Tim, what are you doing? He ask his golem.

Tim open his mouth to show a hologram of Lucy getting kidnapped by Tikki. The more Allen watched his fiancé getting taken by the Noah, the more angry he was getting.

Tim, said Allen, help me find Lenalee, Lavi, and dare I bring him, BaKanda.

They separated and went in different directions to see if they could find them faster. Allen had found Lenalee.

Oh, she gasped at the sight of a panting Allen, where's Lucy? I thought she'd be with you.

She... Was.. Taken.., he managed to pant out, she was taken by a Noah.

Lenalee gasped, but how? She was here in the Order.

I think that's why she snuck out, to get some fresh air she's been stuck in here for two months.

Oh, said Lenalee, yeah your right, she's not the type to be cooped up for several days let alone months.

I guess we should have payed more attention to her, said Allen in a sad voice, is my fault that she...

He trailed off,

Oi! Shouted Lenalee, it's not to late to save her! So get up so we can go save her! Now let's find Lavi and Kanda, she said enthusiastically.

They were walking around when Lavi ran into Lenalee,

Agh, oh sorry Lenalee, said Lavi, Allen what was that that Timcampy showed me?

It was Lucy being kidnapped, said the clown, she snuck out because she was getting bored.

Well I would too if I was stuck in here for two months, said bookman jr., watching us come and go on missions.

Allen went to a corner hugging his knees to his chest, depressed.

Al...Allen... What's wrong, asked Lavi, did I say something wrong? He asked Lenalee.

Not really, she replied, he thinks it's his fault that she was kidnapped.

Allen, come on, said Lavi, let's find Yuu.

When they did find Kanda they (Lenalee and Lavi, Allen was about to start crying) explained the predicament to him.

Why would I want to help her!? Said the girl faced exorcist, what has she ever done for me?!

You know your an ass Kanda, said Allen getting his gusto back, she's apart of the Order and she's a very good exorcist, you'd be dead if it wasn't for her! He yelled at Yuu

Damn you beansprout, said Yuu, I'll go with you!


	5. Chapter 5 Please!

**Thank you all for reading my random babbling **

Lucy had been stuck in the cell Tikki had put her in for a couple of hours,

I wonder what's taking Allen and the others so long? She said to herself, I'm getting bored.

Rhode walked in, get up, she said harshly, we're going to start.

Lucy stood up, now is that any way to talk to a lady? She said to the Noah.

There was a BANG up stairs, yay, Allen's come for me at last! Said the pregnant exorcist, I was starting to wonder.

Tch, said Rhode, this is going to be a pain!

Goodbye, Rhode, I won't miss you!

As soon as she finished the sentence Allen came bursting in.

oh Allen, squealed Rhode, I missed you!

I didn't, said Allen, what have you been doing to Lucy?! Noticing that she was in that cell behind Rhode.

Oh nothing, said Rhode, well we were going to slice her up.

What for! Said the two Exorcists in unison.

Because her unborn child is an Innocence carrier, and we couldn't have another exorcist now could we. Now Allen when are you going to dump her for me? Said Rhode.

A, how do you know that, and B, I'm not, said Allen.

Hello, I would like to get out of here now, said Lucy feeling a bit left out.

Oh, sure, said Rhode, I want to see you two fight together!

She let Lucy out and ran into Allen's outstretched arms, and they kissed,

His tongue slid into her mouth slowly. Giving them both pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her as her hands slipped into his hair. She moaned as he deepened the kiss, Rhode was watching with amazement, as she watched Allen swap tongues with this women.

Rhode cleared her throat, Allen and Lucy broke apart looking at her for breaking this moment of happiness,

Oh yeah, you were here, said Lucy in a bored voice wanting to be kissing Allen again, we'll just leave

Not so fast, said Rhode about to explode, you'll have to get through me!

Stay here, said Allen to Lucy walking to Rhode, he grabbed Rhode and kissed her hard on the mouth, Rhode was shocked at first and then started to enjoy it, Allen was holding her up to him, while she wrapped her arms around him, she had been waiting for this, she wanted him more than anything and he came on to her she was so happy. Allen had let go of her, will you let us pass now? He said in a sweet voice.

Uhm, she said while blushing, just this once.

Thank you, Rhode, said Allen in the same voice.

They turned around, bye Rhode, they said in unison. When they got back up, they saw Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda fighting level twos but there was only about five left.

Where did you go beansprout, shouted Kanda, we've been risking our necks and you ran off! He stopped talking when he saw Lucy, sorry for the trouble Yuu, she said looking sheepish, I didn't mean for you to go through all this trouble.

Oh, not at all, said Kanda blushing, it wasn't any trouble. Then at that moment a demon came at him, he turned around and killed it, by slicing it in half.

Let's go guys, said Allen looking confused about what had just happen, Lenalee, Lavi come on we can go now!

Ok, shouted Lavi, let us just finish off these two, killing one as he said it. Lenalee did in the last one.

They started running just in case Rhode changed her mind. After a little while they stopped running.

I... think... we're... safe, said Lucy who was panting worse than any one because of her extra weight.

Yeah... She's... Right, panted Lavi, we *pant* can *pant* walk *pant* from *pant* here.

Everyone else agreed, panting. After a while (when everyone got their breath back) Allen spoke up,

I'm sorry, he said to Lucy, if only I had paid more attention to you this wouldn't have happened, when he finished talking his eyes started to water.

Wh... What are you talking about? Said Lucy startled, it wasn't your fault, I don't like being inside all the time, don't worry it was not your fault! She said again as he started to cry.

Lenalee got down on her knees trying to calm him down, Lucy tried and failed doing the same thing but failed miserably, when she started going down she lost her balance and fell on her butt, both Lavi and Kanda had to help pull her up.

Thanks guys, she said, Allen, your an idiot you know that, she tried to get on her knees again and succeeded, she wrapped her arm around him, only this seemed to get him to stop crying.

Your right I'm being an idiot, he said, let's go home, while he said it he looked at all of his friends (even Kanda).

Hey! You're stealing my line, said Lucy punching him playfully.

And week or so had passed since the fiasco had happen and nothing too exciting had happen since. Lucy was back to being bored, and Lenalee, Lavi, and Yuu were on missions and she had a suspicion that Allen was avoiding her. Because every time she saw him she would try to run up to him but when she got close he would turn a corner and disappear. And she couldn't talk to Lenalee because she was on a mission, oh, how she missed going on missions. That gave her an idea

Absolutely not! Shouted Komui, I will not let you go on a mission, you are an excellent exorcist, but at the moment you are incapable of activating your Innocence without dealing with a lot of pain, and as we all know, that child is an Innocence carrier and we can not afford to lose either of you!

But I'm soooo bored, she retorted, just a trade off mission? Please!

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Komui shouted at her, ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Mmmmmmm... But

NO! Now leave and don't even bother trying to sneak out again! We all know what will happen if you do!

She knew that if she did leave the Order she would get kidnapped again, but she was soooooo bored.

Oh, Allen, she said nearly bumping into him, I haven't seen you around lately.

Oh, hey Lucy, he said blushing because she had seen a side of him he didn't want her to see, I need to get something

Oh, no you don't, Lucy said grabbing his shirt, you're not getting away that easily, you've been avoiding me! She said furiously

N... No... I haven't, he said stuttering, I haven't been avoiding you!

Yes you have, she retorted back, and I want to know why!

Fine, fine I'll tell you, he said, it's because you saw a side of me I don't like, so I thought you would think me weak and not worthy of being a father.

You idiot! Of course your worthy of being a father, she shouted at him, and I find that side of you adorable!

He smiled at her and she smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6 Thank You

It was late at night and Lucy and Allen were asleep. Lucy at this point was eight months along and HUGE. It was 3:45am when Lucy woke up with a jolt of pain.

"mmm... What's wrong", asked Allen.

"I think my water just broke" she said.

"Wha?! But...aaa!"

"Ok stop panicking" she said soothingly, "let's just go to the infirmary, while I can still walk."

"Ok", he said trying to suppress the panic, "we can manage."

When they got there the baby started crowning.

"Ow...ow...ow... That hurts dammit!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Bear with it please", asked the head nurse, "it'll all be over in a little bit."

Then all of a sudden they heard this wonderful sound of a cry. The nurse handed the baby to Allen who was white as a sheet.

"Ha" he laughed out of shock, "hello Suki! Welcome to the world." He held her up so that Lucy could see her.

"Oh my god, she's beautiful" she exclaimed, "let me hold her."

He handed the baby girl to her as he did so Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda had come in the room.

"Oh, Hi guys", said Lucy, "say hi Suki!" She said holding up the child's hand.

"Oh, she is soooooo CUTE!" Squealed Lenalee. Lavi and Kanda were just standing there like idiots blushing staring at Lucy and Suki.

**~Allen's P.O.V~**

Lucy's laughing, Lenalee is being what I guess any girl would act if her best friend just gave birth, Lavi and Kanda are acting like idiots, and I couldn't be happier I got a beautiful fiancé and adorable baby girl, everythings right and nothing can go wrong.

**Then something ****did **

**~third person P.O.V.~**

Lucy suddenly started complaining of chest pains and she started wheezing.

"Sorry but we can't have to many people in there" said the nurse apologetically to Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda "you can stay out here for the time being."

Back inside, Lucy was under great distress.

"It looks as though she's having a heart attack, if we can't stop it she'll die!"

"A... Al... Allen", she wheezed, "wh... Where's Suki?"

"Wait I think she's trying to say something" said the first nurse, "wait, don't talk."

"I'm died anyway just bring me Allen and Suki" she to the nurse.

"Guys stop", the nurse shouted at her fellows, "she says that she done and bring her the white haired kid and her newborn."

They muttered in agreement.

"Fine then" said a different nurse who went out to get Allen, when he walked in he took one look at her, and went white, she was pale, sweating, and wheezing

"Allen, come here please" she asked of him, "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything" he said as his reply.

"I need you to rise our daughter to the best of your abilities" she said her voice getting softer the more she talked.

"What, what are you talking about?" Allen said about to start crying, "your not going to die, so what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, but I won't last much longer" she said as she wheezed all the harder, "give Suki my necklaces for me please?"

"O... Ok... I will" he said, "just stay with me"

"I'm sorry, but I'm fading fast just promise me that you will at least say goodbye."

"Go...good...goodbye"

**~Lucy's P.O.V~**

"Thank you"

Then everything went black


	7. Chapter 7 Hikaru

**Sorry about the last chapter but i ran out of ideas so that was my backup plan. I am not a fan of LenaleeXLavi but I can't think of anything else. So, yeah sorry, but there is a new exorcist that Kanda "swept" off her feet. Hope you like!**

It had been 14 years since Lucy's passing, her daughter had inherited her father's old personality, so she was rude and inconsiderate of other people's feelings, but that was just her outside character her real personality is much more like her mother's, caring and loving. As for her appearance it was quiet strange, on the her right side of her face was white that stopped right under her right eye and along the right side of her body was white. It was the same for the left side except it was purple, there was a gap in between the abnormal coloring on her face was pale (normal) skin color that looked a lot like her father's skin tone. Her hair was white like her father's but the tips are mahogany red like her mother's were. Her eyes are the exact blue her mother's had been. The necklaces that her mother had given her fitted her perfectly, and she never went anywhere without them.

As for Allen after Lucy died he went into a deep depression, Lenalee and Lavi were forced to look after Suki for six months. And during those months they fell in love got married (Komui had to be tied down during the wedding) and had a little boy, they named Hikaru. But Lavi about four months after Lucy died while Allen was still depressed that it was his decision whether or not he wanted to raise Suki, and about two months later Allen got out of his room to go pick up Suki. Since then he was both mother, father, and most importantly a friend to his only daughter. Since they were only eight months apart Hikaru and Suki grew up together and we're almost brother and sister to each other. A new exorcist joined the Dark Order about three months after Lucy's death, Suzume, whom had fallen in love with Kanda (who also liked her a didn't what to admit it) but slowly started dating, about four years of dating they also got married, about three years after, they had a little girl they named Ayako who was now seven and Suki saw as a little sister. Miranda and Marie also got hitched they had twins, a boy and a girl, that were about twelve who were named Yukiko (girl) and Yukio (boy).

**~Suki's P.O.V~**

It was about 6:00am when I woke up, I changed into a black quarter sleeve shirt with a corset on top with black skinny jeans and I tied my knee length hair in a side ponytail then as I was about to go out the door I remembered my necklaces my mom gave me. I giggled at the thought at what my dad will say when he sees me. I left my room for the cafeteria. When I got there, there was only the twins, Yukiko and Yukio.

"Yo'' I said at them, "I didn't think I would see you this early"

"Oh, hey" they said in unison, " yeah but we can sleep" they said together again.

"Well I'm hungry" I said turning to order my food, "see ya later"

When I got to Jerry I ordered about enough food to feed 20 people. As I ate my food my dad, Aunt Lenalee, Uncle Lavi, and HIKARU (I could feel my face flushing) walked in. I was force to stop looking at Hikaru when my dad sat next to me.

"Hi, dad" I said a little to cheerfully, "I was about to leave"

He frowned when he saw my outfit, then when he looked at the necklaces his face looked pained and sad, I had never understood why.

When I was about to go out Hikaru asked me to come over 3.

"What?" I asked him.

"Komui wants to see us after breakfast" he told me.

"Ok I'll stay here then" I said as I sat next to him. "so what do you think it's about?"

"Oh, it's probably another stupid trade off mission" he said,

"Well, yeah your probably right" I said, "how can you eat so little?"

"How can you eat so much" he asked back.

"Fair enough" I said, "how your last mission?"

"Boring nothing fun happened" he said, "but your coming this time so it should be better"

I blushed furiously, "really" I said, trying to retain my cool figure.

"Well, I'm done let's get going" he said. I got up, I turned my head to make sure my dad wasn't looking, I was safe he was eating. I turned and slipped on my feet, I was caught by Hikaru, when I looked up he was smiling down at me, I felt the blood rush to my face, I stood up.

"Th... Thanks" I stuttered, "let's get down to Komui's office then"

When we did get there Komui was asleep under a mountain of books. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear that Lenalee's dead, the effect was extremely amusing, Komui stood up from his chair and started crying his eyes out screaming "Lenalee" at the top of his lungs. I cleared my throat, that didn't get his attention, so I hit him in the head with one of the books on the floor.

"Oh, it's you guys" he said sniffling, "I have a mission for you guys"

"We figured" I said coldly, "is it another trade off mission?"

"No, it's an Innocence retrieval" he said hurt.

Me and Hikaru looked at each other hardly daring to believe it.

"you leave in an hour so change and pack" he told us, "Oh, one more thing, Ayako will be joining you guys.

What?! My and Hikaru said in unison, "but she's only seven" I said "it'll be too dangerous for her"

"Sorry, but she's going with you" Komui said.

"What has Kanda said about this" said Hikaru.

"that's true he is overly protective of her" I said while looking at Komui.

Komui started sweating, it looked as though he didn't tell Kanda about the mission.

"Hey, wait a second have you told any of our parents?" I asked him.

A sweat drop appeared on the side of his face. "Well I was going to tell them after you guys left" he said under his breath, "knowing Allen and Kanda they wouldn't let you go"

"True" I said, "I really want to go and my probably won't let my go if there was even the slightest chance that I might get injured" I sighed and walked out to my room.

When I got in there, the first thing I did was lock the door, then I changed into my exorcist uniform, the shirt is a sleeveless turtleneck, it is almost entirely black but it had blue trimming here and there, and the bottoms are shorts its mainly blue as well but the rolled up part on the bottom are black and the thread is black as well. I packed most of my extra uniforms and some regular clothing, then I thought it would be a good idea to pack some bandages, so I did so.

When I exited my room, Hikaru was standing in front of my door.

"geez, what took you so long?!" he asked. All I did was giggle.

"Well I guess we should go see if Ayako is ready" I said to Hikaru, (man he is soo cute!)

When we got to Ayako's room, her door opened as we approached the room, and out came out the cute little seven year old.

"Well are you ready" I asked.

"Yeah" she said.


	8. Chapter 8 Lilium

**I know all of you readers out there will be sad but Lucy's daughter is a lot like her, just you know fourteen. Well I hope you like this chapter. I forgot to put what kind of Innocence Suki has its parasitic "Good and Evil" she named it, well, the name says it all I can't describe it, yet. **

**~Suki's P.O.V~ **

When we got to the train station, we almost missed the train. We found a compartment for ourselves.

"Well that could've gone better" I joke "let's see it'll take the rest of the night until we arrive at Berlin".

"Yeah" agreed Hikaru "Ayako you can take a nap if you want" he said noticing that she looked tired.

"Ok" said the little seven year old.

"You can lean on me if you want" I said, "I don't mind"

"Ok Onaa-chan" she said as she nuzzled my arm. And before long she was asleep.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask, what's with those necklaces you always wear?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh" I said startled, "they're from my mom, at least that's what my dad says. I've had them for as long as I can remember and I don't remember my mom, so I can't say if it's true or not, but I believe my dad"

"Oh, haven't you wondered what happened to your mom?" he asked.

"Of course, I have but when I ask my dad he either changes the subject or tells me that she was killed on a mission, but I don't believe him on that one" I said, "but I've tried asking other people, like your parents, but no luck there either they tell me the same thing"

"Oh, but have you tried the archives?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh, no I haven't I should try that when we get back" I said "I wish I could've gotten to know my mom, but when people talk about her they all say how brave she was and how she was one of the strongest exorcist ever to be apart of the Order"

"Oh, that's cool" he said "my parents aren't all that cool" he sighed, "My mom's sweet and everything but she's too, sixteen. And my dad is just weird." he sighed again. "I just wish we could live normal lives without this stupid Innocence!"

"Well that wouldn't work" I said, "If it wasn't for Innocence we wouldn't know each other, now would we"

"Oh, I guess you're right, but yeah I'm glad I know you" he said with a pink tinge on his cheeks, "your really cool, and your really good with kids"

"Oh" I said not really knowing what else to say, "I guess I like you to" as I said that my cheeks flushed.

"Oh, ha, I like you too" he said blushing, "but if your dad or my parents figured that out both of our necks will be on the line"

"yeah, I'm pretty sure that if my dad saw us holding hands or something he'll kill you and I will be grounded for twenty years!" I laughed, "but I guess we can just go on more missions"

"yeah, I guess, but then there is a problem with that too, because if we're always on missions our parents will start wondering what's going on" Hikaru said with a point.

"Ok, whatever I'm tired *yawn* so is it okay if I take a nap too?" I asked yawning.

"sure, want to lean on me too?" he asked.

I giggled "sure why not" I said picking up Ayako then setting her next to me on the next seat. I leaned my head on his arm (which was a lot more muscular than you would think for a fourteen year old) and found myself asleep within seconds.

~dream~

I was in a unfamiliar clearing, and as I looked around I saw a women a little taller than me by about six inches, her face was really similar to mine, but her bangs almost covered her eyes, but I could see what color they were... They were the exact same blue mine are. Her hair was brown but the ends were red like mine, and what was most extraordinary was that she was wearing the same necklaces I was wearing.

"mom?" I asked the women. All she did was smile.

"Mom?!" I asked again. Again all she did was smile, but this time she gave a small nod.

"Mom!" I shouted, "I have always wanted to talk to you!" as I said it I ran to hug her.

"I know I'm sorry it took so long" she said sounding like she was about to cry, "I want to know how my daughter turned out and I want to here about the Dark Order, and what about your father"

"Ok, and I want to know all about you" I said as I was about to tell her about my life so far, "Well I think you might have guessed that my dad doesn't like talking about you and what Lenalee's told me he fell into a deep depression after you died so Lenalee and Lavi were forced to look after me for about six months, and during that time they fell in love, blah blah blah, then after they got married they had Hikaru, whom I like very much but I don't think that my dad would let me date him, then Yuu and Suzume got married also and had Ayako who is about seven now, Miranda and Marie also got hitched they had twins, Yukiko and Yukio who are twelve. Crow-chan, still single, made it to general and same thing with dad. The first time I asked dad why I didn't have a mom, he almost started crying when Lenalee saved him by taking me to play with Hikaru, I was about six when this happened. Then when I was trying to find him, this one time when I was about eight, I couldn't find him so I checked his room he wasn't in there but there was a framed photo of a very pretty women whom I assumed was my mom (and I was right) I looked at the photo for about five minutes until my dad came in and saw me looking at the photo, ha, it wasn't necessarily funny but at either point he turned pale and shooed me out of the room." I stopped so I could catch my breathe and while I did I looked up at my mom (it was still funny to say that) who was still smiling, "Well the Order is, well, the Order It really can't change, my dad let's see, well, he is a General now as I said earlier, oh yeah, I almost forgot, the Order has been thinking about making me a General as well!, his hair has gotten longer, its a little longer than his shoulders, he doesn't like how I dress," and at this my mom finally interjected, "I'm guessing your style is dark colors and shorts and stuff like that?"

"um, yeah, how'd you know?" I asked.

"because that was my old style" she said almost laughing, "and another reason why it might bother him because your his 'little girl' so he doesn't want you to look like that"

"Oh, at this point I was just doing it to annoy him, I'll stop" I said the last part under her breath, "but..." "wait".said my mom (nope still not used to it) "it looks like your train is going to stop and there is something that I have always wanted to do, but never had the chance"

And with that she started to sing, the sang was so beautiful that my eyes get teary eyed, and it went a little something like this;

_Os tiusti_

_Meditabitur_

_Sapientiam et_

_Lingue eius_

_Loquetur indicium_

_Beatus virqui_

_Suffert_

_Tentationen_

_Quoniqun cum_

_Probates fuerit_

_Accipient_

_Coronam vitae_

_Kyrie,ignis_

_Divine eleison_

_O quam sancta_

_Quam serena_

_Quam beningna _

_Quam amoena_

_O costitas_

_Lilium_

_*operatic vocalizing*_

_Kyrie,ignis_

_Divine eleison_

_O quam sancta_

_Quam serena_

_Quam beningna_

_Quam amoena_

_O castitas_

_Lilium _

**(a/n this is in Latin and the song is from Elfen Lied this is the YouTube link for the song: watch?v=61OjjAECyGg, ****It is really a beautiful song)**

"I'm sorry but we have to depart here" said my mom (yup used to it).

"bye mom" was all I could say.


	9. Chapter 9 this is fun

**I really hope that you listened to the song, it is really pretty. Well on with the story.**

**~Suki's P.O.V~**

When I woke up the train had nearly come to a stop, so I tried to get Hikaru up (the nice way), but that didn't work, so I ended up kneeing him in the stomach.

"ow, what was that for?!" he asked rubbing his stomach, "that hurt!"

"Well, you wouldn't wake up" I said innocently "and Ayako is still asleep, but I think we should leave her like that, when she's grumpy she takes on her dad's personality, and it's a bit scary."

So when we exited the train I was carrying Ayako on my arm.

"So, what are going to do now?" I asked Hikaru, "I'd say look for clues, but I don't know where to start."

"Well lets split up and see where that gets us." Hikaru said, "Let's meet up at that bench over there in about an hour"

So we split up, I had asked about a dozen people if they had seen anything strange, but to avail, I was lost in thought when a guy accidentally bumped into me.

"umph, oh I'm sorry ma'am." said the stranger.

"Oh, it's okay I should have been watching where I was going." I said to him.

"it must be hard being a young single mother." he said looking at me holding Ayako. "I'm a single dad myself"

"What? Oh, I'm not a mom this is my (i had to pause here) little sister Ayako, me and my (another pause) brother are here looking for anything strange that's been going on lately." I said to the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry so then how old are you?" he asked.

"14, and my brother is 13 **(a/n I had to change the age, them being the same age doesn't make sense)**, and little Ayako her is 7" I said with a smile.

"Oh, well good luck trying to find whatever your looking for" he said as he was turning to leave.

"wait a minute!" I said as I remembered the Innocence, "have you seen anything odd around town?"

"uh... There is a little house in the woods outside the village that's been there for about two years. The little girl that lives there is stuck in a wheelchair but she weirdly enough she never runs out of food or water so she hardly ever comes into the village, but when she does everyone avoids her."

"Why? And what does she look like?" I asked excited.

"everyone avoids her because every time someone tries to help her they either get hurt or get really ill. And I'm pretty sure she has pink hair her eyes are a light green **(like number 35 from Elfen Lied, the one that gets blown up in the end, with her dad, but without the horns and vectors)**, she lost her left arm in an accident, and she's always holding a little plush doll that creeps everyone out because the doll looks like the last person to help her. I think that his legs got burnt extremely bad in an accident at work, last I heard he's still bedridden. And another funny thing is that the dolls legs also look a bit burnt as well."

"thank you for telling me this it is going to help me a lot" I said smiling, "Well I've taken enough of your time."

**~mean while back at the Dark Order~ ~third person~**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kanda yelled at Komui, "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY DAUGHTER?!"

"AND MINE?!" Allen also asked (yelled), "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY DAUGHTER?!"

"um...Uh...um... Their both, with Hikaru, and safe" Komui said trying to get out of this alive, "uh... It'll take them about two days to find the Innocence and come back... Look Lenalee and that idiot don't mind."

"and your soo sure about that, how?!" asked Allen, "I swear Suki comes back with broken ribs or something. I'll...I'll...Make sure that your body is never found!"

"And if Ayako comes back traumatized, I'll slice your head off!" threatened Kanda.

"yeah, actually Nii-san I do mind, you didn't tell me that you were going to send Hikaru on a mission" Lenalee said to her older brother.

"Oi, BaKanda I can activate the ark and maybe we can find them before anything bad happens" Allen said to Kanda not looking him in the eye.

"fine just this once" was Kanda's reply, "only this one time that we'll work together"

"I'm going with you!" Lavi said to Allen and Kanda, "I want to make sure that my son is alright."

**~Suki's P.O.V~ **

When we meet up at the bench I told Hikaru about the little girl that the man told me about, Ayako had finally woken up, and was still really tired (but lucky she wasn't grouchy, her dad really does scare me, so her having his personality when she's grouchy really scares me).

"hmm... Interesting because about three other people told me about her as well." he said closing his eyes and starting to think, "Well lets see if we can get any other leads."

"Ok, you take Ayako this time" I said.

"Why?! She obviously likes you more!" he said annoyed, "and I'm not all that great with kids."

"fine, how about we just not split up then" I said also annoyed, "maybe that might be better 'cause I know you were thinking about going alone into the woods to look for the house!"

"jeez, do you know everything I think about!?" Hikaru said frustrated, "Well anyway you are right, I was thinking that."

"haha, well I think my feet can only deal with another four more hours of walking so let's try to keep it under that amount because of Ayako." I said hugging the poor child, "well no use sitting around!"

We'd been walking for a couple of hours, asking if anyone had seen something odd, but to no avail. Ayako was hanging on my arm, she was nodding off (she is soo cute!).

"do you want me to carry you?" I asked Ayako, "I don't mind."

"Ok Onaa-chan" she replied nodding off again, "I'm so tired *yawn* when can we go back to the hotel room?"

"in a little bit. Ok?" I said to her picking her up, "a least we don't have to share a room with Mr. Grouchy over there!"

"I heard that!" said Hikaru, "and would you pick up the pace!?"

"I don't want too!" I said teasing, "and anyway *yawn* I'm tired too!"

"can't you wait another hour?!" Hikaru said rather loudly.

"Shhh... Ayako is asleep!" I said, "let's just go back!"

"fine *yawn* fine, let's go" Hikaru said yawning.

When we got back to the hotel, there was three only too familiar backs talking to the front desk people. I had stopped and Hikaru ended up bumping into me.

"umph...What's wrong!?" he asked annoyed.

"Shh!" I said pointing at our dads, "let's just go around back"

But before we could get out the door, one of the front desk people pointed at us, and before I knew it our dads were around us, I felt Ayako leave my arms.

"huh? What?" I said confused.

"Oh, my little Ayako, I missed you!" Kanda said as he nuzzled his sleeping daughter.

"whats wrong with you!" Lavi said to Hikaru slapping him on the back of his head.

"OW! Dad that hurt! And nothing is wrong with me!" he said to his dad.

"Suki! Why didn't you tell me that you were going on a mission?!" my dad asked me.

"because you wouldn't have let me go otherwise!" I said somewhat annoyed.

"What are you talking about!?" said my dad, "of course I would have let you go"

"see, wait what!?" I said confused, "dad what did you say? You WOULD let me go?!"

"Yes of course, why would I not?" my dad said also confused.

"because you never let me do anything!" I nearly shouted at him, "because of whatever happened to mom."

His face went pale and Lavi looked at him concerned (Kanda was A, still cuddling his daughter, and B, I know that he and my dad are, like, mortal enemies so I know that he wouldn't have looked up either way).

"I'd prefer not to talk about your mother!" he said, his face going as white as his hair, "now I will permit you to finish your mission only if Hikaru is allowed to stay too."

And with that Lavi gave a small nod, indicating that he would allow Hikaru to stay,

"What about Ayako?" asked Hikaru, "can she stay?"

"no! Absolutely Not!" shouted Kanda, "i will not allow Ayako do something like this at such a young age!"

"but Komui let Lenalee go on missions when she was around the same age!" pointed out Lavi, "and he's nearly as protective as you."

"so what, Ayako is my daughter not my sister" Kanda said, "and I don't want her to be traumatized!"

"actually I agree with Yuu." I said as Kanda flinched, "there's this girl that might have the Innocence, and she might harm her and I couldn't live with myself if she got seriously hurt."

"see even your daughter agrees with me!" said Yuu to my dad (who had been shaking his head), "and even if any of you didn't I wouldn't allow it anyway!"

"daddy can you please stop shouting?" Ayako said to her dad, "you woke me up, and I was having such a nice dream too, Onaa-chan was there with Onii-chan, Mommy, Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, and daddy, you were there too, and there was this really pretty lady there to, she had blue arms and she looked like Onaa-chan, but she was older and her hair was brown and shorter."

We all looked at her, me and my dad looked at each other then at her.

"how did you dream about my mom?!" I asked her.

"she died fourteen years ago!" my dad said, "there is no way you can know her let alone know what she looked like, your only seven!"

"don't yell at her moyashi!" said Yuu, "haven't you told Suki how her mother died yet anyway?"

"I'm not a beansprout, and I'm not telling her!" my dad said.

"actually I would like to know myself" I said to my dad, "you have never told me the truth! And I want to know!"

"no, it'll torment you!" shouted my dad, "and you really would be a lot happier if you didn't know!"

"If you won't tell her I will!" shouted Lavi.

"Would someone tell me?!" I said, "I'm feeling a bit left out, "and your treating me like I don't have a mind of my own!"

"Ok, Suki your mom died right after she gave birth to you," said Lavi throwing my dad off of him, "she died of heart failure. But she loved you the moment she saw you."

"Lavi you idiot!" shouted my dad, "Why would you tell her?!"

"because I think that she deserves to know!" shouted Lavi to my dad, "you love her to much that you don't want to tell her!"

"Oi! I think I should know and I'm glad I do! It may sting a bit, but I'll live!" I said with dignity, "dad I now know why you have a pained look on your face when you look at my necklaces! And you know something else?! I'm tired of you saying that I can't do this, I can't do that! And I'm sick of it and you know what I want to date!"

"What did you say!?" my dad nearly shouted at me (new one), "you are not allowed to date until you are seventeen, I have told you this more than once!"

"seventeen?! Oh, my god! Dad that's three years away, I know it's not that long but it's still stupid!" I yelled at my dad, "have you lost your mind, I know that your devastated about mom and you don't want to lose me either, but your too protective! And I can protect myself! Have you forgotten that the Order has been thinking about making me a General?! And also, on the way here I had a dream about Mom, and she said to be nice to you, but how can I when you act like this!?"

"that's going over the line! You know what if I'm "too protective" then I'm not letting you stay on this mission!" my dad yelled at me (he had never done this, I'm proud of myself, I got him to yell at me!), "and another thing, now that you know on what happened to your mom, the only reason I don't let you go on a lot of missions is because I'm afraid that one of the Noahs will find you and take you away from me!"

"Yeah, I know... Wait what?! What is a Noah?" I asked confused, "did something happen that I should know about?"

"Ok, when your mom was still alive, she was pregnant with you, and she was stuck in the Order for about two months, and as you might have guessed she wasn't the type to sit around and let others do stuff for her, so she decided to sneak out one day and fell asleep under a tree, and one of the Noahs, Tikki the Noah of pleasure, to be more specific. And he happen to be walking along when she was asleep, he kidnapped her, and, um, wanted to "slice her open" because you had Innocence, and they didn't want another exorcist, so that is why the Noah clan is after you, I know I told it rather short and brief description but I think you might get the point.

And the Noah clan is a type of human that just about live forever, unless they meet the an enemy that is stronger then them. And come to think of it I think Yuu killed one of them, ne?" said Lavi.

"Tch, yeah" said Yuu.

"Ok, let me get this right" I said trying to get everything right, "so the Noah clan is after me because my mom was kidnapped?"

"Well, actually only about two should be after you." said Lavi, "Rhode Kamelot the Noah of dreams, and Tikki Mykk the Noah of pleasure."

"and why only those two?" I asked him.

"well Rhode because you're your mother's daughter and your father is Allen. Tikki because...Uh...that's a good question." Lavi replied, "well what we know Tikki is Rhode's adoptive uncle, and he mainly does whatever she wants."

"so this 'Rhode' doesn't like me because my mom is my mom and my dad is my dad?" I asked him, "does she have a thing for my dad, or something?"

"YES!" Lavi and my dad said in unison (Kanda was still talking to Ayako's and not paying attention).

"she stole my first kiss!" my dad said historically, "she... She... She is about sixty years old but she's stopped aging at about 14yrs or 15yrs old."

"wait *snigger* she kissed you *snigger*?" I asked my dad trying my hardest not to laugh, "so *snigger* what did she do *snigger*?"

"well lets see, I walked into a room, she run up to me and nearly jumped on me, and kissed me" my dad said not smiling, "and I don't know why she likes me."

Ok, I couldn't help myself, I laughed and laughed, I laughed until my cheeks and stomach hurt and people started to look at me like I was crazy (but I was already used to this because of my unnatural hair and skin color).

"Why is this so funny to you?!" asked my dad when I had stopped laughing, "she's a Noah and she's a hell of a lot older than me! And... And... And, What the hell is soo funny?!" he asked again, for I had started laughing my head off again.

"It's *snigger* because *laughing*" and I never finished the sentence because at that point I burst into another fit of laughter.

"ok, now I'm confused." said Hikaru, "so Lucy Moon is Suki's mom?"

"um... Yeah, I don't remember any of us saying her name though" said my dad.

"Hehe, well one day I was really bored so I went into the archives and pulled a random file, and the name on the file was Lucy Moon. I read it, and she was a really brave exorcist." he said, the last part directed at me, "she was brought to the Order by General Cross, who died a couple years later, and like him, she had two Innocences in her body, hence parasitic, they were in a shape of a crescent moon and a four pointed star on her forehead, despite it being on her forehead it didn't make her face her weapon, it was actually her arms, which had turned the same shade of blue as her Innocence. Her left arm could only turn into a scythe and the right into a sword, shield, or a canon."

Afterwards there was silence, and everyone was looking at Hikaru.

"What?! Its not that weird and anyway my dad has been trying to get me to read about half the archives." he said, then everyone looked at Lavi.

"What?! I've read all of them!" he said defensively.

My dad turned to me and hugged me,

"I'm sorry, but I can't lose you too, so if I'm to protective it because I love you." he said in my ear, "I'll let you finish the mission and I'll leave Timcampy with you, so if you get in trouble send him my way."

"ok, dad, I love you." I said hugging him back, "and I'm sorry I know I went over the line."

"It's ok, as long as you know that your going to be grounded for about a week when you get back right?" he said with his 'smart ass' smirk **(a/n smirk, not creepy/awesome smile) **"bye, Suki."

"bye, dad. Do me a favor, kick Komui's ass for me."

"DONE!" said Lavi, Kanda, and my dad at the say time.

"Haha, you guys are hilarious!" laughed Hikaru, "bye Ayako, I'll see you later"

He kneeled down to hug her when Yuu gave him an evil glare that told him that if he hugged her he was dead.

"Yuu, stop being an ass! I said.

"you know what? I've been trying not to slice you for a long time now, but you've cross me to long for too long." and as he said that he drew out his sword and brandished it at me.

"bring it on girly faced samurai!" I yelled at him.

"that's it!" he said as he swung his sword at me, I activated my Innocence and blocked his attack with my demon wing, while I grab his wrist. During the hopeless of Yuu trying to get his wrist out of my rock solid grip, I grabbed his other hand with my angelic side, when I did this his entire left side turned white.

"now be a good boy and stop attacking me please." I said in an innocent voice, "go back to the Dark Order with my dad, Lavi, and Ayako."

"Tch." Yuu said because of my brain washing powers.

**~a few hours later~ ~ Suki's P.O.V~ **

Me and Hikaru had told the front desk lady that we no longer needed two rooms, so we were now sleeping in the same room. The thing we didn't realized was, THE ROOM ONLY HAS ONE BED! And I wasn't about to sleep on the floor, and stubbornly Hikaru wasn't either, so I had laid awake for some hours thinking, what the hell was I doing? I was laying in a hotel bed next to Hikaru. The only times I had fantasized about this we were a couple years older, but I had only fantasized about it I never thought it would actually happen! Calming myself down before I woke up Hikaru, I realized that this was kinda fun, haha **(semi-evil laugh). **I stood up, ever so slowly. I went to the window, and was playing with Timcampy.

"hmm? What are you doing out of bed?

Hikaru's voice startled me.

"I couldn't sleep so I got up" I said turning back to the window so Hikaru wouldn't see me blushing.

"Why not?" he asked irritated.

"well, let's see, I just had a serious argument with my dad, I'm being forced to sleep with a guy that I really like, but I didn't think I'd be sleeping with for another couple of years." I stopped talking and blushed a furious red.

"ooooh, fantasize much don't we?" he said tauntingly, "and anyway don't you think I find this weird too?"

" I didn't think about it. " I admitted, "and anyway you shouldn't be talking, you talk in your sleep! 'oh, Suki no we can't, our parents are a couple of rooms away!' and, 'your are soooo pretty don't leave my side!'

Hikaru looked at me angrily and then his face had pure horror on it.

"What?" I said starting to turn around.

"DON'T MOVE!" shouted Hikaru activating his Innocence and removing his eyepatch **(a/n Hikaru looks like a 13 year old Lavi with Green hair, like Lenalee's, and violet eye color)**, "there's a level two behind you!"


	10. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ

**I've got alot of things going on right now.**

**Between starting a new school, I've got all this other shit that I have to do.**

**I think it's causing writers block.**

**So I won't be able to update for a while, sorry to you guys that read regularly. **

**And I won't even consider updating until I get five more reviews and/or favorites, FIVE that's all I'm asking.**

* * *

Lucy: sorry guys it seems like we wont be talking for a while

Lavi: awww! why!?

Allen: yeah, why?

Lucy: sorry guys as ive said above, ive got writers block.

Lenalee: lay off her guys!

Lucy: bye guys!

Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, and Kanda: BYE!


End file.
